


Kitten

by Happy_Frogger



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Angst, Explicit Consent, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Frogger/pseuds/Happy_Frogger
Summary: George gets confronted with Catboy Dream, helps him.They have Sex.--I promise it's better than the summary, I just don't know what to put here without spoiling...
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Thanks for clicking on this story, even though the summary is absolute shit.
> 
> This is my first work on this site, or anywhere, really.
> 
> Enjoy yourself!

George had been home for not even an hour when there was a knock at his door. It was dark outside, he had worked far longer than he should have again and came back late, and it was pouring heavily. Wondering who it could be at this time of the day, he got up from his sofa, turning the volume on his TV off, before heading towards the front door. There was another knock right as he arrived at it, this time a a bit more meager, as if the person on the other side wasn't so sure about what they were doing anymore. George didn't have a spyhole on his door installed, so instead he just opened it, silently hoping there wasn't a psychopath on his doorstep. 

And he got lucky. Sort of.

Instead of a psychopath, there stood a tall and lanky figure, hunched in on himself. George was just about to ask what he wanted, when the male looked up. There was blood running out of his nose, along with cuts and bruises on his cheeks, forehead and neck. The Brit almost forgot how to breathe for a second, before he came to his senses again. "Come on in, I'll treat your wounds." He stepped aside and the male seemed to take the invitation gladly, because right after George stepped aside, he stumbled in, before collapsing on the ground right in front of the door with a loud groan.

The Brit cursed quietly under his breath, before closing the door and then struggling to pick up the male. Which was shockingly easy, even if the guy would probably tower over him if he was standing properly. George, after managing to slowly drag the man into his living room and lay him down on the sofa, finally noticed the cat ears sticking out of the male's dirty blonde hair, along with the cat tail that was limply hanging off the edge of the sofa. 

It wasn't hard to imagine what had probably occurred. While it may have been uncommon back when hybrids first appeared, nowadays the abuse of them was spread all over the news almost daily. Most of the time it was just a random passerby beating one up, but there are also more and more news of domestic abuse against them. Which, after spotting the collar around the man's throat, might have been what happened to him. George pressed his lips together in a thin line, before sighing. There was enough time to get mad later, right now he needs to care for the male's wounds, maybe look if there were more. But if the state the man was in was indication enough, there were definitely bound to be more under his large, also bloody, sweater.

George quickly went to grab the med kit he stored in his bathroom, along with a towel he put under warm water shortly. He seriously hoped the catboy wouldn't need any stitches. The Brit may know how to do these, but that didn't mean that he was ready to do them. Here was only hoping he didn't need to stitch anything up. With quick steps he went back to the living room. The male was still unconscious, but at least his chest was rising and falling steadily. That way George didn't have to worry about the man dying in his living room. He kneeled right besides the sofa, where the man's head was situated, then got to work quickly.

Using the towel to gently wipe away any blood from the catboys face, then bandaging it up. He took the collar off with careful hands, the name 'Dream' embroided on a small plate attached to it. The Brit supposed that this was, most likely, the name of the injured man. Interesting, but not entirely uncommon. George put a bandage around his throat, the collar had left marks and there were also some that almost had the shape of a hand. The insinuation that came with it made his stomach turn and twist the wrong way and he was a bit relieved when the bandage covered the bruise up again. 

Even if what came next made a shiver crawl up his spine in fear of what he would have to see, he lifted the green sweater that the man was wearing up anyways and had to restrain himself from cussing loudly. There were deep cuts across the man's chest, along with some on his stomach and sides. The stomach was also turning a deep shade of bluish-purple, forming a clear bruise and an even clearer thought of what exactly was done to Dream. He suppressed the shivering of his hands as he wiped away all of the blood, which turned his towel a light red by now, then proceeded to put bandages over the cuts that didn't seem too deep. The others he looked at with at critical eye, before grabbing a needle and a thread from the kit. Taking a last deep breath, he set to sew the cuts up, his hands steady but his breathing shaky.

It took a lot out of him and he had to take short breaks in between, so he wouldn't completely lose focus. When he was finally done after, at least, fifteen minutes, his hands were slightly bloodied and he had to actively do breathing exercises to completely stay calm. Now, with his focus lifted from the straining task, he noticed how thin the male was. If the thickly wrapped bandages weren't there, George was sure he would have been able to see every single rib through the male's skin. Hell, with how fragile the man seemed, the brit might have been able to see the catboys beating heart.

With a shuddering breath, George stood up on shaky legs. He decided to take a short break from the horrendous sight before him to get the male some clothes and maybe look for some thick blankets he could wrap Dream into. Before he went to his bedroom to look for the stuff, he washed the blood off his hands in the bathroom, the warm water helping with calming him a little. It was grounding, in a sense. The injured male's skin felt pretty cold under his hands, so feeling something warm against his hands was comforting. But he didn't dwell too long in the bathroom, instead drying his hands off after a short while already, before taking quick steps to the bedroom. 

After turning on the light, he went to his closet and opened it up completely. There was a black sweater, along with some grey sweatpants flying around in there that he swiftly grabbed, before also pulling out a spare blanket he had in the back of his closet. It was thick and fluffy and should be able to contain the little bit of Dream's body warmth that he was producing right now. George didn't even bother with closing the closet, nor with turning off the lights as he made his way downstairs. The blond was still unconscious, or had at least drifted off into sleep by now. The Brit really hoped that Dream was just asleep by now. 

He put the blanket right at the man's feet, before setting the clothes he took with him aside. The med kit was still opened up, since George would need to take a look at the catboys legs as well. But first, he carefully sat Dream up, before taking off the lanky boy's sweater, which definitely belonged in the trash by now. It wasn't particularly torn up, but the blood would be hell to get out and George doubted Dream would want to keep the things he was beaten up in. He quickly dressed the man in his black sweater, before lying him down again. 

Next up were the legs and the Brit let out a relieved sigh when he 'only' saw small bruises and cuts that could have been from tripping over something while running away. George was worried that he might've had to clean up…something entirely else. And he doesn't know if he could have done that without actually crying or screaming, preferably both. So he put small bandaged on the cuts and then dressed Dream in his sweatpants as well. 

By now George was exhausted to no end and he considered just pulling the blanket over Dream and calling it a day, but after short consideration, he decided to rather wrap Dream up in the blanket snugly, before picking him up bridal style. He took a short look at the mess of a living room he would be leaving behind, before making his way upstairs, like before. Going into his bedroom, he put the catboy onto his bed, pulling another blanket over him, before closing the window completely and turning on the heater. It might get a little too hot for the brit, but he also knew that the injured man definitely needed the heat right now. 

So he didn't bother complaining silently, instead turning off the lights, before sitting down in front of the bed, his head leaned against the mattress and his legs stretched out. His back would most likely kill him in the morning, as would his neck, but he didn't know how Dream would react to a stranger laying right besides him, so he considered this the safest option. 

George took one last, short glance over to the catboy, hoping to get at least some kind of explanation the next day, before he turned away and closed his eyes.

Sleep didn't come to him easily that night, but once it did come, he was plunged deep into the land of dreams. 

\--

Waking up wasn't a pleasant affair. He wasn't slowly dragged from his deep slumber, instead it felt more like somebody plunged him in cold water. Or in this case, somebody fell on top of him with a small yell, followed by a pained groan. George opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times before being able to see properly in the light of his room. His mind quickly catching up and when he looked down to where the noise came from, he wasn't all that surprised to see Dream laying there, still tangled in the sheets and looking like he was in immense pain. Which he probably was. 

"Hey, uh, good morning…?" The Brit greeted slowly and emerald eyes were blinking up into his own brown ones. Dream looked confused, scared and ready to drop dead any second now. "Uh, yeah, I'm George. You kinda appeared last night, fell unconscious and I fixed you up a bit. I, uh, know your name, saw it on that collar you wore." He stumbled over his words awkwardly, unsure of what to say. His words seemed to calm the catboy slightly, even if it wasn't that obvious. "I'm sure you're hurting really bad, I could get you some painkillers after we ate something, y'know, shouldn't take those on an empty stomach." He kept rambling on when he noticed Dream would just continue staring at him, his nervousness shining through.

Dream was watching his face intently, the cat ears twitching every now and then, as if they were scanning George's words, determining if he could trust the Brit. "We might have to contact the police later on though, would be...would be the best course of action considering what happened…" He hadn't even finished speaking when there were suddenly hands pulling on his arm, a desperate looking face right in front of his, head shaking violently. Dream seemed to absolutely be against the idea of going to the police and made it as clear as he could without raising his voice. Now that the male was freed from the blankets, George could also clearly see the violently swishing tail, which had the same colour as the catboys hair, a dirty blonde that seemed to contrast somewhat starkly against his own, dark brown hair.

There wasn't much the Brit could say against such a clear 'No', so he nodded slowly. "Alright…no police then. I…suppose you could stay with me for now. If you want to, that is. Unless you have somewhere else to stay, which would be completely fine too! Uh, we…we might want to get up and ready for the day. You definitely need to eat something and afterwards you should rest up some more." George was slowly getting up, his hands lax his sides, so he wouldn't accidentally scare Dream. Instead of letting go of his arm, like brunette thought the catboy would do, the small claws of the male actually dug deeper into his arm and he stood up together with George, leaning heavily on him and seemingly not being ready to let go anytime soon. And George definitely wasn't going to force the blond to let go. 

So he made sure to take small steps all the way down to where his kitchen was, supporting Dream whenever the other make seemed to need it. It didn't take all that long and when they arrived, he tried to gently pry the catboy off his arm. "Can you sit down on the kitchen counter for me? I won't be able to properly cook if you keep occupying my left arm. Also, are pancakes fine with you? I don't really have a lot here right now, but I might also be able to find some cornflakes, maybe bread too? Not sure." With how fast the brunette was speaking, it was almost a surprise that Dream seemed to understand him properly.

Even if it was hesitant, the catboy let go of his arm and jumped on top of the counter, even if that action was followed by a slight hiss of pain. The blond seemed like he actually wanted to say something, but the second he tried, everything that came out was a dry cough. George almost hit himself, yeah, Dream was probably really dehydrated. The brunette filled a glass up with tab water and gave it to the blond, who drank it all in one gulp, before starting to cough again. 

The Brit looked to the catboy with a worried look in his eyes. Once the male stopped coughing so violently, he looked up to George, not as scared anymore, but rather with curious eyes. It was reassuring, to say the least, and George was glad that Dream didn't seem to have completely lost his faith in humans. 

"Pancakes." The Brit startled at the voice suddenly speaking up and it took him a second to realize Dream actually spoke. The male's voice was relatively soft, but even after the coughing it sounded smooth like silk and it was pretty deep. Dream's cat ears were straightened up and his tail was swishing lazily behind him. It took George another second to realize he hadn't answered yet, so he stuck to nodding quickly and flashing Dream a smile,before gathering everything to make the batter.

Some flour, sugar, baking powder, milk and an egg. George mixed everything together swiftly, before pulling out a frying pan from one of the shelves under the sink. The next few minutes were spent in silence, the sizzling of the butter in the pan the only real sound, aside from their breathing. The pancakes were stacked on a plate the brunette had taken out at one point. Once he was finished with the pancakes, he put the pan into the sink. 

George looked over to Dream again after all this time and finds the cateboys eyes still fixated on him. The brunette felt warmth creep onto his face and looked away again, taking the pancakes and carrying them over to the table that was parallel to the stove. "If you want to, you can go sit down already. I'll just set the plates and cutlery down real quick. Do you maybe want orange juice or milk? Or rather some water?" His eyes were on Dream yet again and the blond tilted his head slightly to the side, seemingly thinking about what he should choose and George couldn't help but think how adorable that gesture alone looked. 

Immediately after that thought, his mind basically shut down and he turned an even darker shade of red. It's not like George wasn't aware that he liked men, he had that figured out since middle school, but he barely knew Dream and the blond was relying on him for now, so he shouldn't think about stuff like this. He turned to take out the plates and silverware, setting them on the table. The Brit hears the thud of feet hitting the floor, then soft steps walking towards the table. His eyes met Dream's and he smiles again. "I'd like some milk." The catboy breaks their eyecontact, before moving to sit down. 

George hums softly in acknowledgement before walking towards the fridge and taking out a pack of milk. He grabbed a cup from one of the cupboards and set these things down on the table in front of Dream. He took the seat right besides the catboy, putting some of the pancakes on the blond's plate, before grabbing some for himself. 

They ate in silence, neither of them wanting to speak up, Dream even less than George. The quiet didn't necessarily feel awkward or tense, but there was definitely something in the air that seemed a little off, at least to the brit. He just couldn't place his finger on why that was. Once they finished, the brunette got up and put their plates into the sink, deciding to wash them later. Firstly, he would definitely need to have a talk with Dream about the future and, if possible, about the past as well. 

The blond was already standing when George turned around, shuffling on his feet uncomfortable, with his ears pressed against his head and his tail wrapped around his own arm, as if he was trying to anchor himself. The Brit started worrying that, maybe, he did something wrong on accident. He wasn't sure what would trigger a bad response from Dream and he was slightly scared about finding that out, expecially so shortly after having met the other man.

After putting away the milk quickly, George looked over to where Dream was basically rooted to the ground. "Uhm, we should go to the living room. So we can, like talk." He tried to make his voice sound as non-threatening as possible and he felt his heart ache in pity when the catboy seemed to grow even more unsure. But he finally moved and they went to the living room, where George gathered the male's clothes and the bloodied towel, setting them behind the sofa to put them away later. 

He sat down on the couch, putting the med kit on the table after stuffing leftover bandages into it. George gestured to his side when he noticed Dream just standing around, looking to the ground, but apparently he still saw the gesture, because he sat down, even if it was a bit away. The Brit grabbed a water bottle from besides the table, along with the painkillers that sat in the med kit. "If you wanna, you could take a painkiller right now. So you won't be in too much pain, if any at all. I'm sure these should work normally for you, so yeah. No need to if you don't want them though, I wouldn't force you to use them." 

Dream didn't reply to him, but instead slowly reached for the painkillers and George handed them to him, along with the water bottle. He looked away a little awkwardly while the blond took the pills. Everything was just so weirdly tense. And the Brit felt a little off. He was usually more of an extrovert, more bold, daring. But around Dream right now, he felt like he had to hold these aspects back, at least for now.

After a few more minutes of silence, the brunette decided to speak up. "I...know this is a bit forward, but would you...would you mind telling me what happened...?" It took a bit of stuttering for him to finish that sentence and when he did and looked over to Dream, he felt immediately bad. The catboy looked like he had sunken in on himself and there seemed to be tears building in the corners of his eyes. "I just made another mistake, again. And my Sir had been so patient over and over again, but this time it was too much so he punished me. I know why he did it, but it just hurt so much and I felt like I had to get away from there." The blond rushed this out and George took a second to realize what the catboy said, which was enough for his tears to start falling and in the next second, Dream was pressed up against his side, crying into his shoulder. 

"And just, I know this is my fault, but I tried so hard and I didn't want to make this mistake. It was an accident, I swear. But everything had been going so well and I was just a bit careless. I didn't think it would be so bad, I just accidentally knocked a vase over while there were guests around and once they were gone, he started hitting me, telling me I made him look like an embarrassment, like he wasn't able to even properly train his pets." By now the catboy was just rambling, his voice a bit muffled from the shirt and he was sobbing violently.

George laid his arm around Dream gently, pulling the blond into a hug, while petting the male's back slowly. The sobbing and hiccups faded after a few minutes and only sniffles were heard. "Look, none of this is your fault. Your previous...owner was just an abusive asshole that put the blame on you for no reason at all. Mistakes happen and treating you this harshly for making one was just stupid. You did good by running away." The reassurances were muttered softly and he kept it up, switching between reassuring Dream and praising him softly for running away from that situation.

When the sniffling died down completely and was replaced with soft breaths, George looked down at Dream and saw that the male had fallen asleep. With a soft sigh, he decided to postpone their talk a bit more, instead making himself make comfortable, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well. 

\--

The weeks flew by and soon a whole month had passed.

Dream and George became more and more acquaintanced until they could safely say that they were friends. Both sharing stories from their past, with the blond also talking about past friends he had, or owners that weren't as rude to him, but usually gave him away because they couldn't afford keeping him anymore. Meanwhile the brunette talked about his old life in the UK, his own friends, along with stuff about his family.

They shared many stories and grew closer as well, even if Dream still seemed to have random bouts of panic or fear, most likely from his past experiences. George usually tried to help the catboy through it, with soft words and breathing exercises. 

And now it was basically their one month anniversary.

Which didn't mean much, but considering the situation they were in, it might mean at least a little bit.

They were on the sofa in the living room, the blond on George's lap while they were sharing soft kisses with one another. And it had been so suddenly. They were watching TV just before this, Dream cuddled up against the brit, purring softly in contentment. Then, out of nowhere, the male sat himself in the brunettes lap, leaning against him and peppering his face with kisses. It was adorable, to say the least, and George couldn't help but make their lips meet. The situation just called for it and neither of them could be bothered with the fact that they met only a month ago.

Everything that counted was the present, neither past nor future were important for either of them. Their lips moved against each other, George's left hand gently gripping Dream's hair, sometimes moving to pet the ears, while Dream had his arms wrapped around the brunettes neck. It felt domestic, as if they had done this a thousand times already and George was sure he has never felt this immensely connected to anyone he ever kissed before. 

The kissing went on for a few minutes, slowly turning more heated and soon they found themselves exploring each others mouths with their tongues, while the brunettes right hand, which had been grabbing Dream's waist up until now, was now sliding under the catboy's shirt, moving to the small of his back to pull himself closer against himself. They were both half hard by now, neither having been this close to anyone for a long while.

The Brit groaned into the kiss when he felt the blond slowly begin to grind against his slowly forming bulge, the catboy himself starting to let out little moans and whines. They broke apart, both breathing heavily, Dream even more so than George, who had a deep blush across his cheeks just from the sight of the blond on his lap, who didn't completely stop the grinding, his hips still moving against the brunette's.

George was enjoying this as much as Dream was, definitely, but he also needed to make sure this was completely okay on both sides. "Darling, could you stop for a second and listen to me?" His eyes met with Dream's and the other male stopped completely, worry already overtaking his features. "I'm sorry...did I go too far?" The catboy sounded genuinely worried and George couldn't help but smile sweetly at how considerate he was. 

"You did nothing. I just wanted to ask if all of this is completely fine with you?" The relief in Dream's face was clearly visible and George smiled at him lovingly. "Yes, this is fine with me. And I wouldn't mind taking it a bit further, either." The blond answered without a moments hesitation and George nodded in acknowledgement, before giving Dream a short kiss on the lips. "Should we take this to the bedroom then? I don't want our first time to be on the sofa in the living room." George laughed softly and the catboy gave him a soft smile in return. "Yeah, sure, let's do that." 

They stood up quickly, George after Dream of course, since the catboy had been on his lap, then moved up to the bedroom, their hands intertwined and their eyes looking for each others every few seconds, a smile plastered on both their faces. The silence around them was comfortable and they simply basked in each others presence in a more innocent way for now, even if what they both wanted to do was far from innocent. 

The bedroom door was opened and once they were both inside, George closed it with a loud thud, his excitement for what was to happen swelling immensely. He gently dragged Dream towards their bed, before pushing him onto it and crawling onto the taller male's lap, basically reversing their position from earlier. And the brunette wasted no time going for a kiss, while his hands moved under the catboy's shirt, exploring the skin there with gentle hands, softly caressing Dream's sides, stomach and slowly his chest as well. The other boy had been able to gain some weight over the month he had been with George, not completely enough to be considered healthy, but at least enough so his ribs wouldn't show anymore.

The progress they made was astounding and George couldn't have been any happier at the moment. Dream was making small noises under him, sighing in content at the attention he was getting. But soon it didn't seem like enough anymore, the catboy feeling like his body was set on fire and when George accidentally touched one of his nipples he let out a small moan, his hands gripping the back of the brunettes shirt harshly and they broke the kiss, George with a rather smug smile, while Dream looked a bit embarrassed. 

"Take off your shirt." It sounded like a command from the Brit, but he wasn't going to push it if Dream didn't want to. Luckily, the blond obeyed relatively quickly, the shirt now having been thrown onto the floor right besides the bed. And George wasted no time leaning down and planting small kisses all over the catboy's upper body, nipping at the skin every now and then and placing gentle kisses on the scars that remained from the night Dream came to him.

It didn't take long until he was at the taller male's chest and, with a small grin, he started gently licking and sucking the blond's left nipple, while he used one of his hands to gently tease the right one, pinching it or just simply rolling his thumb over it. Dream was letting out more and more moans, even the occasional whimper and George couldn't help but feel proud that he was the one doing all this. "Do you like what I'm doing with you, Dream?" He looked up to the catboy, his lips still hovering close to the male's nipple.

"Yes! Yes, I love it, please, please continue!" The blond moaned out, desperate for the contact to continue. He wanted, needed, George so badly right now. The brunette smiled sweetly, then continue his attack, while his hips slowly started moving against the hard on in Dream's pants. The whole situation wasn't leaving him unaffected and he had to pull away to take off his own shirt after a short while, otherwise he felt like he might have burned up from how warm he was starting to feel.

It didn't take too long for the blond to start begging the Brit to finally go further, asking for more contact. And George was more than willing to give it, to give everything he's got to Dream. So he stood up swiftly and before the catboy could protest, he stepped in. "I want you to take off your pants and underwear." He commanded, voice barely leaving any room for complaints, even if his eyes were still looking over Dream with a loving and soft gaze. 

And the catboy complied quickly, even if he had troubles taking the rest of his clothes off, his hands trembling slightly in excitement. George took out some stashed away lube and a condom from the nightstand right beside his bed, quickly checking to see if the condom was still good before setting both things on the bed. "I want you to get on all fours for me, alright?" Dream nodded quickly, his cat ears standing tall and at attention, as if he was trying to not miss a single thing George said, while his tail was twitching slightly from one side to another, seemingly nervous.

The brunette kept his own pants on, kneeling right behind Dream to admire the view he got. He really lucked out, hadn't he? Because George was sure he had never seen anyone as endearing as the blond before. None of his old partner came even slightly close to the beauty this man possessed and George secretly wished that the catboy would be forever by his side. He was looking at the blond so long, that Dream was slowly starting to squirm under his gaze, whining softly at the complete loss of contact.

It snapped George out of his daze and he grabbed the lube from where he had put it. "Before I continue, I want you to know that I'll stop at any moment if you want me to. It doesn't matter when, the second you feel uncomfortable or in pain, I want you to tell me to stop. Understood?" His voice was gentle and Dream hesitated for a second, a little touched at how considerate George was being, then proceeded to nod. "Alright, understood." He answered, his voice a little weak but he sounded sure of himself, so the brunette continued on.

Opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers in it felt like something he hadn't done in a long time. He waited a few seconds until the lube had warmed up, then shuffled a bit more forward, the hand not covered in lube spreading the catboy's asscheeks apart to be able to reach his destination more easily. He slowly used his pointer finger to tease the hole, before slowly inserting it. Dream tightened up almost immediately and his tail stood stiff. George didn't move the finger, instead opting to plant soft kisses all over the blond's back, muttering reassurances to him with a loving voice. 

It took a bit, but Dream relaxed a bit and didn't tense up once George continued to push the finger inside until it was fully seated. "You're doing so good for me, love, I'm so proud of you." The brunette praised the catboy, planting another kiss on the male's back. And Dream whimpered softly at the praise, his hips pushing themselves against George's finger. The Brit simply smiled and slowly started moving his finger in and out, making sure to keep a careful eye on the blond's reactions, but Dream seemed to enjoy himself so far, so George was letting himself relax a little as well. 

Soon enough, Dream was moaning in pleasure and George took that as a sign to insert a second finger and it was met with a bit less resistance, though the catboy was still tensing up. It didn't take all too long for him to relax this time around and once he did George started moving the two fingers, scissoring them and working on spreading the blond properly. This time around there were more moans. What really struck a nerve in George was when he felt his fingers brush against something inside Dream and the catboy let out a high mewl, his back arching and his head leaned back. His tail was swishing from side to side quickly and his ears were pressed slightly against his head, while his hands were gripping the bedsheets vigorously.

George grinned to himself, continue aiming for the blond's prostate to make the larger male continue making these sweet sounds. Dream was relaxing more and more around his fingers by the second and when he pushed a third one inside, it was met with barely any resistance, just a short tensing up before Dream relaxed again. 

The brunette continued on with this for a little bit more, before withdrawing his fingers, which was met with a protesting whine and pleading eyes that met his own mischievous ones over the catboy's shoulder. George got rid of the rest of his own clothes, his dick almost painfully hard, standing proud. The Brit grabbed the condom and ripped it open, pulling it over his cock, proceeding to lube it himself up afterwards generously. He also decided to lube up Dream's hole. The brunette positioned himself, his one hand grabbing the boy's waist, while the other was used to position his cock against Dream's hole. 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to get rid of his nervousness. "Do you still want this?" The brunette asked one last time, as reassurance. Dream started nodding almost immediately, whimpering in excitement for what was to come. "Please, George, yes, I want this, want you, need you to fill me up and fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" The blond moaned out, his mind fuzzy with pleasure and too far gone to feel any kind of shame. 

George took in the words, his own lust slowly clouding his mind and he wasted no more time slowly inserting himself into Dream. The catboy was tensing up every now and then again, so it took George a few minutes until he was fully sheathed inside, his breathing heavy and shaky, while Dream was moaning loudly, in a mix of slight pain and overwhelming pleasure. 

They stayed like this for a few more minutes, until the blond started pressing his hips back against George's, wanting more. His ears were still flat against his head, but his tail had wrapped itself partly around the brunettes arm, as if it was trying to keep him there desperately, which made George smile softly. As if he was leaving now. 

The Brit started out slow, pulling out mostly, before pushing back in completely. The rhythm was only interrupted when Dream mewled loudly again, like before and the brunette was sure he must have struck the male's prostate. So he upped his rhythm, his hips now slamming against the blond's ass with every thrust, striking the catboys sweet spot at almost every rust and making him writhe and moan loudly in pleasure, while George was groaning and letting soft moans out himself. While his one hand stayed at the blond's waist, his other slowly moved between Dream's legs and he wasted basically no time in grabbing the catboy's dick, which elicited a loud whine from Dream, who seemed to be so lost in pleasure he wasn't even bothering to keep his volume down.

George's hand was moving in time with his thrusts and with this kind of rhythm, with his hammering against the blond's prostate and the stroking of his cock, it didn't take long until Dream was cumming, staining the bedsheets and part of his own stomach, alongside with George's hand. The brunette moaned loudly when he felt the blond's hole tightening around him and he kept on muttering praises to the taller male, telling him how good he was being, that he was taking the Brit's cock just the right way, so well.

And then the brunette came as well, filling up the condom as he let out a long drawn groan, his legs starting to ache almost immediately after he was done, but his own discomfort could wait. He let go of Dream slowly, the catboy breathing heavily, slumped onto the bedsheets with his ears just twitching every now and then and his tail laying lax on his back, part of it hanging down his side.

George pulled his softening dick out, taking the condom off and making a knot at the top, before throwing it into a trashcan at the foot of his bed, his eyes wandering to Dream immediately after. "Sweetie, are you doing alright?" He asked softly, getting a slow nod in return, which was reassuring, to say the least.

"Would it be alright if I went and got you some water and a snack?" George asked carefully, wanting to properly take care of Dream, but he wasn't quite sure that he could just leave the blond alone without saying anything in return. When he received another small nod in return, he stood up after pressing a quick kiss against the catboys head, then swiftly went to grab stuff from the kitchen.

A cold water bottle from the refrigerator, along with some granola bars and an apple. He went back to where he had left Dream and found the male in almost the same position he had left him, this time completely laying on the bedsheets. George set the things he got aside, before slowly helping the catboy sit up at the edge of the bed, before slowly persuading the blond to drink some water and eat something, meanwhile continuously telling Dream how well he had done and that George couldn't be any happier to have done this with him.

When Dream seemed a little more like himself than before, the brit gently coaxed the catboy to stand up with him, the brunette keeping one of his arms around the catboy to make sure he wouldn't trip and fall, while they made their way to the bathroom, where he helped Dream sit down on the toilet seat while he prepared a bath for the two of them in his huge bathtub, mixing in some lavender to make the water smell better, along with something so there would be at least some bubbles.

Once it was finished, the catboy seemed to be half asleep already in his sitting position, so George simply picked the blond up and sat him in the water, before sitting down right behind him. 

The next half hour was spent with cleaning up Dream, washing his hair with gentle hands and peppering him with kisses as he kept murmuring loving words to the blond, snatching an actual kiss every now and then. By the time they were done, George was almost ready to fall asleep himself, like Dream was still on the verge of doing.

So he got them out, then dried Dream off first, before doing the same for himself. This time around he had to actually carry Dream back to the bedroom, since the catboy was basically stumbling around. When they arrived there, George quickly put some warm clothes on the blond, dressing himself even quicker. He took a quick glance at the catboy, making sure he wouldn't fall over dead asleep, before changing the bedsheets with swift motions. He definitely wasn't ready to sleep in the mess they made. 

The lube was put on the nightstand and then he got them both into the bed under his large blankets.

Dream cuddled up against him and they shared one last kiss, before the blond's breathing evened out and he was asleep within minutes. The brunette was close to falling asleep as well, so he closed his eyes, a soft smile playing around his lips.

George's last thought was a dim realisation, that he might be falling for Dream, before he drifted off into sleep completely.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've made it through this!
> 
> Good job!
> 
> Sorry if some parts maybe seem rushed or jusy shitty, I really tried my best and this took me, like, six hours to write.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes, this was written on my phone, so, uh, hope it didn't disturb the reading flow too much!
> 
> Uh, I'd appreciate a comment (with either praise or critique) and maybe some kudos---  
> Don't feel pressured to do any of it though!
> 
> Anyways, I wish you guys a nice rest of your evening/day!
> 
> Until next time, hopefully ♡


End file.
